Episode 8015 (14th December 2017)
Plot Ross bundled Emma into the car before speeding out of the village, which unknown to him, was witnessed by returning Laurel. At the police station, Laurel explains she went to confront Emma, unaware of what had gone on whilst she was away. She bumped into Bob, who informed her of the rumours regarding Emma injuring Finn which made her fear for Gabby's safety. Bob took her back to Connelton View to calm her down and it was then they learned Finn was dead via the news. Laurel blamed herself. Bob assured her it wasn't her fault and gave her hug to comfort her but suddenly they were kissing. At the farm, Moira protests she didn't need an alibi, but she thought Cain would. Cain knows something hasn't been right with Moira since Emma died, he doesn't think it's grief or depression, he believes she feels guilty. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Ross reveals to Pete how he took Emma to the viaduct where he confronted her about keeping James hostage. Pete feels awful for letting James suffer in his final days although Ross reminds him they had no reason to doubt Emma when she said James was ill. Ross explains how he held Emma against the edge of the viaduct. Emma believed her son was going to push her to her death so told him she forgave him. Cain states there's not a lot he wouldn't do to keep Isaac safe from someone like Emma but Moira questions what he'd do if he already knew Isaac was safe but gave Emma what she wanted anyway. Cain encourages Moira to open up to him. Moira explains how she woke up in hospital and was told that Isaac was gone, and although she didn't feel him before, nothing was right without him there. She returned to the farm to get her gun as she wanted her baby back - whatever it took. Ross admits to Pete that he wanted to kill their mother but she wasn't fighting it, so instead he told her to jump. Emma insisted she only wanted Moira to accept her role in everything that happened as if Moira had left James alone then he would still be alive. Ross reminded Emma how James raised him, Pete and Finn by himself to make up for her walking out. He blamed his mother for him turning out to be a bully, a trouble maker and a criminal and became infuriated when she apologised so ordered her to jump off the viaduct. Before he drove away from the viaduct, Emma told Ross that he's a good dad, she was proud of him and loved him so much. Moira explains to Cain that she wasn't looking for Emma when she saw her as Victoria had texted saying Isaac had been found. She dragged herself up the hill to the viaduct and talked to Emma, trying to persuade her to come away from the edge. At the police station, Laurel admits she and Bob ended up in bed together and afterward they saw the messages saying Emma had killed herself. DS Benton can't understand why Laurel would come all the way from Peterborough to check on Gabby but didn't actually see her even after learning Emma was dead. Laurel states she was shocked by what happened between her and Bob. Ross informs Pete how he turned around and started driving back to the viaduct. At the same time, Moira tells Cain how Emma suddenly changed. Emma knew she couldn't kill herself as it was a sin so she decided to use Moira instead. Moira explains how Emma began winding her up and accusing her of trying to kill Isaac whilst he was in the womb. She protested she didn't know she was pregnant and slapped Emma before reminding her that she left Finn to bleed to death. Emma commented it was a shame she didn't shoot Adam and continued to wind Moira up by bringing up Holly's drug use and telling her her children are failures. Moira begged Emma to come down from the edge, but still Emma continued to taunt her about Holly's death so she pushed her over the edge. Ross explains by the time he returned to the Viaduct, Emma wasn't there. He hoped she hadn't jumped but it was too late. Pete is relieved that Ross didn't kill Emma. Moira breaks down as she admits to Cain that she allowed Emma to make her a murderer. Cain tries to comfort her. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Church Lane car park *Hotten Road *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Main Street *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and master bedroom *Hotten Viaduct *Unknown roads Notes *Faith Dingle, Victoria Barton and a Nurse appear in flashbacks for which Sally Dexter, Isabel Hodgins and Kate Baines are uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,290,000 (10th place). Memorable dialogue Moira Dingle: "Emma blamed me. For taking her husband, her boys, her life away from her. And so she found away to take mine from me. And it worked. I let her make me a murderer!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes